The Player.. Keltrim
Sometimes I can't think through moments of my life where their is danger. not even for a video game there would be such paranormal things on just a blocky based video game like roblox itself and with the moderators around. October 21 I had just bought "Roblox" From The Google Play App Store, and decided to play it. I created my account "Fearzerker725" and started playing some games. I began with " Pal hair, Bicycle Shirt, Dark Green Jeans, and Weird Skin" I decided to change my account , it took my a few minutes to figure out how to play as well. I joined into a game and made some friends. we all joined into a game called "Scary Elevator" since it was almost Holloween. My friends names Is jalen122505 and HotDog128. then we start chatting. Jalen122505: Hey wanna play " Survive Monster Run"? Me: sure , but in the scary elevator place?? Jalen122505: of course , let's play As we started playing it , as usually we both died and started again and again , my friend jalen122505 said " I'm bored let's stop". I said "ok" and began playing the game and seeing all the scary floors down and up. then my other friend joins and we had a blast. My friend jalen reacted to HotDog128's username. HotDog128 said "Stop Making fun of me or else" I then laugh" or else what??" HotDog128 says "Youll see. Then He leaves and we lay again.. seconds later a player named "Keltrim" Joins the game and all the walls say "Order of Evil" his profile looked like this. Me and jalen went to him and I said" what on earth are you?". he says" a thing you should be asking is Why am I here?". suddenly I hear a demonic. . deserted and glitch roar sound and it was so loud my ears started ringing. Then I tried leaving the game but it wouldn't let me. "Leaving Already Eh?" a Red label on top where usually say warnings or whatever showed up. I said " Why are you doing this , this is too far.. I know it's YOU hot dog". Keltrim say" he I am don't ever make fun of me out of anything!! you'll regret it!" SORRY SORRY SORRY" Out of shame , guilt and fear I say. I tried walking to him but it kept glitching my screen, then static occurs and I couldn't see for about several minutes.. then soon my screen shut off finally and I turned it back on to reset everything. I was so freaked out so I decided to call jalen since he was my Friend in real life. We started talking about what happned and how scared we were.. jalen asked me what happned , I told him I tried talking to him and my game cdashed. jalen said he lagged out but couldn't go back to join My game , ever since then we just played and never talked to anyone about them in roblox at all. My only warning to you reader.. Never and I mean NEVER mess with the wrong person or mess with anyone, because your probably not sure who are messing with tps://web.roblox.com/users/247212624/profile